heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.12.14 - Christmas Football
Category:Log Jane had called this Logan guy more out of a mood. It was sunday and someone had organized a college game in the big stadium to celebrate the upcoming christmas. And there were a few cards 'reserved' on Logan's name. Jane had arranged that. So, she was waiting for the short hunk at the west entry, her hands in the pockets of the thick jacket. It was just that she couldn't stand the cold in her motel. ---- Logan had arrived on his motorcycle. Walking forward his breathe danced in the air due to the cold. Draped in a black leather coat with bits of yellow accent, it was one Jane hadn't seen before. Jeans clung to his legs as his boots clunked against the ground. A black button up shirt peeked out of the coat. His eyes went to the waiting figure, "Didn't think you were a fan of sports." The tickets were in his hand. Logan could have taken or left football. Sure it was better than baseball or basketball, but it wasn't Hockey. ---- "Aren't, but it is sponsoring the college. And it's better than sitting alone in a motel room which is about 20 degrees above outside." Jane answered, her eyes peering at him. She was a tad taller than him, 3 inches without shoes, and her shoes made it actually an inch worse, but he was still stronger. "So doing something people consider good for this Christmas they all freak out about. Not that I get it really. It is winter, cold and they seem just to want us to consume more than the rest of the year so they can fix their numbers for the year." ---- "Ain't you chipper," Logan snickered looking at Jane. He was shorter than everyone, but it didn't make a difference. His eyes looked at Jane's attire then with a hand he gestured, "Lead the way darlin'." This was Jane's show as she was the one that called him. "Just say ya missed me already." ---- Expecting that Logan paid for everything with case then looked at Jane, "You owe me." The words were firm as he watched Jane. Moving past the ticket he looked at Jane. "C'mon," she knew where the seats were since they were arranged by her. ---- Jane nodded as Logan said she owed him and then followed the way she had memorized herself an hour ago. It had been an opening then. Now, Jane lead the way to the seats, taking hers on the right of Logan and leaning over a tad to be heard by him as she said something "What you’re thinking about this? Date or buddies watching sports?" ---- "Date considerin' what we did last time. Why?" Logan leaned in close to her whispering a response. His eyes tried to stay focus on the game at hand. Watching everything he seemed interested in the game. In fact the man was more intrigued with the conversation. ---- The game was just about to start, people taking their positions at the field. Jane snickered a bit as he leaned back a moment "You mean the bike ride through no mans land to the school, don't you?" The players on the field yelled their respective battle cries, then things started. ---- "Date 'least ya tell me otherwise. Why?" he asked as they were watching everything that happened. When someone selling beers came by Logan asked for one. Taking oen he looked at Jane, "Gotta show him yer ID if ya want one," it was a tease to her. ---- "Great, you know it's home with my wallet." Jane answered, knowing too well he know that she hadn't one. Actually she was an illegal alien everywhere on the world, a stateless. "Be a nice guy..." ---- Handing her the beer when the vender was gone, "Share it," Logan said firmly. Watching the happenings on the field. The cries from the fans and the noise of the players. He was just trying to enjoy the match playing before his eyes. ---- Nicky nods as she takes a sip, turning the mug by a quarter as she handed it back to Logan. The game was rather dull, college kids playing in the best they could, but they knew no talent scout was there and that it was mostly charity. So they didn't hang in all they could. As the game went on and closed in on the half time, the 'home' team had gained a sizeable number of points over the 'guests'. "Want a little bet? I owe you one already and let's say double or nothing. I say, that the guests manage at least to get another two scorings till halftime." They had about ten minutes and were in the offense at the moment, likely making one point without too much sweat, but the second one might be really hard. ---- Taking it back he sipped then looked at Jane, "What happens if I win? What happens if you win?" he was a gambling man. Time in Vegas spent as a bouncer made him a little privy to betting odds too. Hell even without Vegas Logan would have dabbled in a little betting. He just didn't like to make a bet without knowing the stakes beforehand. ---- "Like I said. If I win, we are even, if I don't, I owe you twice." Jane answered as the game down continued, the nth minute before the halftime break starting with the guests close to the finish. They only needed about ten more yards, but they also would need another full point for Jane to win the bet. It was doable, but with the points as it was, it was quite unlikely they would manage. ---- Nodding Logan said, "You're on." Finishing his drink he set it down. Now the game had a sudden new interest to the Canadian. How this was going to end was anyone's guess. His eyes just watching the home and guests clash. ---- Jane smirked a tad as the guests once more advanced, reaching the end zone this time, making one scorings of the two needed for Jane to win, but the result was the movement stopping to give the try - it cost the game about half a minute, and it was a close miss of the goal posts. As a result, about 7 minutes were left on the clock as the game returned to the center of the field, the Home team in offense. "They can do it..." ---- Smiling as the Home Team pushed through with a series of plays pushing them toward the twenty yard line in the defensive zone. By this time there was a little less than five minutes on the clock. "If my boys score again then ya gotta accept facts that yer doomed," he said with a hint of confidence in his voice. ---- Smiling as the Home Team pushed through with a series of plays pushing them toward the twenty yard line in the defensive zone. By this time there was a little less than five minutes on the clock. "If my boys score again then ya gotta accept facts that yer doomed," he said with a hint of confidence in his voice. ---- "Unless they score within the next minute, then they still have a good chance." Jane taunted, pressing her thumbs together in the fists. "pressing to gain at least 30 yards from the center, and then they have a good chance to score a field goal." The clock was ticking though, and the advance of the home team was not that fast... ---- A sudden interception made by the guests caused them to go down at the forty-five line. Now there was 3 minutes and 41 seconds left on the clock. Logan looked at Jane and then to the field, "Hold em' off. Hold em' off." he kept saying as a mantra. ---- A sudden interception made by the guests caused them to go down at the forty-five line. Now there was 3 minutes and 41 seconds left on the clock. Logan looked at Jane and then to the field, "Hold em' off. Hold em' off." he kept saying as a mantra. ---- "You know what is odd? I have to chant them loosing a touchdown to have a chance to win my bet! Great, seems like I was too cocky there..." Jane muttered, just as the home team managed to cross into the zone, scoring. Time was running low though, and there was still the try of the 'home' team. ---- Smirking this time Logan just sat back and looked toward the sky. He waited to see what the results would be the second the buzzers went off. His eyes looked to the score, "Whatever happens, happens," Logan muttered just bracing himself for the worse. ---- The worst which could happen would Jane and Logan calling it even, but there were little less than three minutes left on the clock as the guests tried their move. Pressing, they managed ten yards in their first move, but it took them almost a full minute to do so. The second move seemed to stall at first, but in the end they managed to do another ten yards, but the clock was down to 20 seconds. Only enough to do a field goal. Ten feet more than their best kickoff was used to do... "I'm so going to regret the bet..." ---- Smirking as the sirens went off and hearing Jane. "What was that bet again?" Logan quipped looking at his friend the mystery woman that seemed to have lost a second bet. Roll Jane Roe rolls 1d100: 61 = 61 (MISS) Jane groaned and leaned back as the pill missed the goal far and then the siren howled. "I owe you two..." she said as the people down in the arena went to the side lines and then the dressing rooms. "Half time. Looks awfully like home will win. Want to stay for the second half?" ---- "We can get out of here if ya wish. Unless ya wanna loose more," Logan teased her and he took Jane's hand giving it a sympathetic squeeze. Scanning the crowd he went toward the exit making sure Jane was nearby him. ---- "At least we shall get some food before out of here." Jane commented back, letting him drag her to the main hall, where it was warmer than on the ranks of the stadium even. "Your choice if we stay or go, but a Hotdog is minimum." ---- Then Logan decided that they should go out to dinner. Picking her up Logan carried Jane out of the place. At least he was going to get her a meal after losing to him.